Let's Be Friends
by lexbria
Summary: Andy reminices about her best friends, Shawn and Hunter.


_You're the friends I can act like a complete idiot with and NO MATTER WHAT you will stand there laughing with me._

Andy rolled over and buried her face in Hunter's chest.

"Don't cry," he said petting her hair. "I'm sure Tom, Ida, and the kids survived." They were watching a very emotional episode of Desperate Housewives in their suite. They had decided to go to the shore while they were at a show in New Jersey. They drove up in Shawn's truck, and stayed at the Radisson Hotel.

"I'm…not…" she said between sobs. "....laughing…at…Shawn!" she gasped. She rolled back over as tears started falling out of her eyes.

Shawn had just walked out of the bathroom in a pair of short shorts, about ten layers of makeup, a double D bra filled with toilet paper, and a pair of Andy's spiked heels.

"Where did you get that?" Hunter said sitting up.

"Had money to burn," he said. "Do I look sexy?"

"Yeah baby!" Andy said in her Austin Powers voice. She pushed Hunter over on the bed allowing Shawn to lay on the other side of her while they finished watching Desperate Housewives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You're the friends that I can get completely mad at, and then, having you stand there with a funny face completely ignoring the fact that I am mad, just burst out laughing._

"Shawn! Hunter!" Andy yelled the next morning. She walked into the adjacent room and snatched the covers off the sleeping boys.

"What? What happened?" Hunter said looking up sleepily.

"What the hell is this?" she said pointing into the next room. The boys sat up and rubbed their eyes. They saw the mess they had made that night. Andy's clothes were thrown around the room. Bra's hung from the ceiling fan, underwear on the lamps.

"We partied last night!" Shawn said looking up at her like an excited puppy.

"Partied? No, you didn't party. If you would have partied, I would have heard music in my sleep. No this wasn't a party, this was a mess! How could you do something like this? Do you know how fucking long it's going to take me to clean this?"

Hunter and Shawn looked at Andy with blank expressions. They turned to meet each other's eyes, and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Andy yelled trying to hold back her smile. "I'm trying to be mad at you! What are you laughing at?"

"You said fuck!" Hunter said, grinning wildly.

They reached up and pulled her down until she was sitting on the couch next to them. Then, they started tickling her.

"Stop!" she screeched, laughing and pushing at them. When they did, they all settled down to watch TV, Andy forgetting to yell at them anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You're the friends I can trust with ANYTHING. There isn't a thing in the world I would doubt telling you because I trust you with my WHOLE heart._

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked Andy, immediately noticing her upset mood.

"Nothing!" she said smiling. If it would have been anyone else, they wouldn't have known how torn she was. But it wasn't anyone else. It was her best friends, Shawn and Hunter.

"Something's wrong," Hunter said. They made her sit down and talk to them.

"We're not going to leave you alone until you tell us what's wrong."

Knowing them all _too_ well, she spilt.

"You know how Cody and I were hanging out with last night?"

"Yeah, the one you like so much," Shawn said.

"Well, turns out he only liked one thing."

"He was gay?" Hunter asked in astonishment. "I never would have guessed!"

"No!" Andy said shaking her head. "No, he only wanted a slut."

"Oh," the boys said in unison.

"Well, he sucked anyway," Shawn said.

"Yeah, and plus, he was gay," Hunter said.

Andy smiled up at them. "He's not gay, Hunter!" she sighed. "Just an asshole. I guess I'll just give up guys. For good this time."

"No, don't do that!" Shawn said hugging her. "Then you won't have us!"

Andy smiled and buried her head in Shawn's chest. "You know what? Right now, you two are the only guys I need."

Hunter leaned over and joined the hug, softly stroking her hair. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "I still think he's gay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_People ask us all the time if we're going out._

"Hey, Andy!" Maryse yelled. She was followed by Kelly, and Mickie.

Andy was walking on her own, just now leaving the locker room.

"Hey," she said turning. She slid a lock of hair behind her ear. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Maryse said. "How was your match?"

"Good," she said smiling.

"We need to ask you something," Mickie said glancing over at Kelly.

"What?" asked Andy, looking worried.

"Are you going out with Shawn or Hunter?" Kelly asked frowning. "Because y'all walk around here like y'all in love or something."

"Well, we're not going out, but I love their smiles, hugs, advice, the times when we laugh together, the times they let me cry on their shoulders. You know what? I do love them. I fell in love with their friendship," Andy said smiling. She holding back laughter from the extremely cheesy lines she'd fed them.

"Whatever," Kelly said rolling her eyes. She sauntered off. Maryse and Mickie remained.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Maryse said smiling.

"Yeah," Andy said smiling and nodding. "I got it from some book."

The girls laughed and said their goodbyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_And, well, you know what? You're the losers I consider my best friends._

Andy laughed as Hunter and Shawn wrestled in the sand in front of her beach chair. She wasn't sure what they were fighting over, but she knew it was something dumb, like usual.

They were at the beach.

"What are you guys doing?" Andy asked lifting her shades over her head.

"Practicing for the Olympics," Hunter said standing up. He brushed the sand off his shorts (they didn't pack trunks), and helped Shawn up.

"Hey, you guys wanna take pictures on that rock over there?" Andy said pointing towards a rock sitting right on the shore. "It'll be really cool, since the sun is setting and all."

"Yeah," Shawn said spitting sand out of his mouth. "We can get that guy to take it."

Shawn took the camera from Andy after she fished it out of her tote bag and quickly asked the guy to take their pictures.

The trio gathered on the rock and started posing in crazy formations, some more provocative than others. Finally, laughing, Andy jumped off the rock and took the camera from the guy, thanking him.

"You know what?" she said to them. "You guys are the chocolate chips in my cookie of life."

_I Kind of F-ing LOVE you!_


End file.
